


Not you, please

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post - Enter Zoom, hurt/ comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry have more of a talk then battling it out during a heist</p><p>Based on the idea of Person A yelling out BECAUSE I LOVE YOU at person B</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not you, please

This was the first Rogue heist to happen after the events of Zoom and Len breaking out of prison. He had one planned before, but after watching that demon speedster carry Barry, his Barry, around like he was nothing but a plaything until he got bored, he decided to give the kid a chance to breathe. Hearing about the events of Grodd, some telepathic gorilla experiment, he decided that he, Mick and Lisa should be in the clear to rob some places. He had decided on the art gallery, there was some expensive artwork on display that belongs to the Hathaway’s and after his last run in with them, this could be fun. Plus, he hated the way they treated Hartley that kid had managed to worm his way into his heart like the rest of the Rogues, and he didn’t like it when people were rude to his family. He had the plans plaid out for a while, just waiting for the right moment to strike. It was a part of his deal with Barry, no one gets hurt and no heists if Barry was not up to it. Without a worthy opponent, it seems pointless anyway. 

 

Letting Lisa take the reins in breaking into the museum with Mick on look out, he timed it so he would just be taking off the painting of choice when that beautiful gust of wind would appear. Just like clockwork.

 

“Flash, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” He passed the painting off to Lisa, grabbing his gun for their little dance. 

 

“In the neighbourhood, heard this was a nice place for a break,” The kid didn’t sound right, his words were there, but the heart was missing.

 

“You sure?” He tilted his head.

 

“Let’s just dance,” Barry raced towards him, dodging the ice blasts that were aimed near him. Len would never shoot at him, not after their deal, not after seeing what Zoom did to him. 

 

“You sure you’re up for it, wouldn’t want to put you on ice?” Len shot a metre away from Barry making sure that the speedster knew he was serious.

 

“Yes, I am sure,” That was never a good tone.

 

“Barry,” Len lowered his voice, watching him getting the colour of his suit.

 

“Just shoot me,” Barry ran at him, Len almost clocking a fist to the face.

 

“No,” He shook his head, going to put his gun away, there was no way that Barry was up for this, he noticed the small slump in his shoulder, the glint in his eyes, the bloodshot of the left one. 

 

“No, put your gun up and shoot at me, we. Have. A. deal,” Barry moved in front of him, pushing him back with each word.

 

“No, we have a deal when both parties are willing, you are not, whether you think you are ready or not,” He put his hands in front of him, a sign of surrender that he would never, ever, do under normal circumstances.

 

“I am! Stop telling me what I can and can’t do,” Barry huffed, taking off his cowl, scrubbing his hand over his face.

 

“Barry,” Len took a step forward.

 

“What?” Barry yelled, this wasn’t like him at all.

 

“Cool it,” He hoped that the pun would ease something out of him.

 

“Shut up!” Nope, what the hell is the damn speedster thinking?

 

“Barry, breathe, calm down, you need to relax, go home, do whatever it is you do,” He tried to move closer to him, each time Barry would zip to another corner, almost trying to antagonise Len.

 

“No! I want to fight, I can fight, I need people to stop telling me what I need to do and just start believing in me, just for once,” Barry was vibrating, his rage building inside of him.

 

“I’m not telling you what to do, I am my own worst enemy when it comes to self-loathing, I know what it does to a man, I don’t want that to happen to you Barry, you don’t deserve that,” He lowered his arms, watching Barry’s movements, making plans in his head for what the kid might do next.

 

“Why? Why can’t I? I don’t deserve to be this good person! There is so much I can’t control, all because I’m not fast enough!” Barry slowed down, his body shaking, not from vibrations but from the sobs that taking control.

 

“You are good enough, you are so much better than anyone else in the shit world, you give hope to people, you gave hope to me when I thought I would never learn what that could feel like,” He moved his hand over his gun when Barry’s face shot up, looking at him strangely. 

 

“No. I’M. NOT,” This wasn’t Barry, this was a broken and hurt Barry who was coping from Zoom.

 

“YES YOU ARE,” Time to raise the stakes, this better work, there is one thing Len could never count on, people.

 

“Why? Why do I get these powers for good when all they do is destroy?” He was back to rage.

 

“Because you are the only one who would use them for good, Barry,” He moved over to where he used to be, Barry zipping over to where Lisa had stolen to artwork.

 

“So!” Barry was verging on tears.

 

“So, that takes courage and restraint to do the things you can do,” Len huffed, Barry was really starting to get on his nerves.

 

“And what? You just waltz around not caring?” Barry glared at him.

 

“Yeah, I do and look what good that did to me,” Len ran his hand over his face, his goggles know resting around his face.

 

“But you don’t get people killed, at least, not anymore,” Barry shook his head.

 

“Yeah, anymore,” Len stepped forward.

 

“Why? Why change? What was so important that you had to change your ways?” There was venom and bite to his voice that he tried to ignore.

 

“YOU!” That made Barry freeze.

 

“What?’ Barry stared at him.

 

“You were the reason I changed, not just because of our deal, but because you saw good in me when no one else did, you gave me hope, faith, a chance to actually change for the better,” Len breathed out.

 

“Sorry to disappoint you then, but I am not worth it,” Barry’s voice was flat.

 

“You’re wrong,” Len looked him dead in the eyes.

 

“Why?” His voice was tiny, scared, broken.

 

“Because,” Len huffed.

 

“Right, because that is an answer,” Barry laughed.

 

“Leave it, Red,” Len was careful with his words.

 

“Or what? You’ll shoot me, see if I care,” Barry zipped in front of him.

 

“I do,” Len stepped back, he wasn’t going to let Barry win/

 

“Do what? Care? Why? Right, because,” Barry shook his head at Len.

 

“Yes,” He gritted out.

 

“Because I’m worth it,” Barry continued.

 

“So much,” Len whispered.

 

“I wish I could believe you,” That was worse than anything else.

 

“So do I,” Len looked at him.

 

“But you’re a criminal, and a thief, and a liar, right? So why should your words matter,” That hit Len more then he thought it would.

 

“I’m telling you the truth now,” Len tried to keep his cool.

 

“Why now?” Barry yelled.

 

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU,” Len yelled back, all cool lost. 

 

“What?” There was that quiet tone.

 

“I love you and it kills me to see you like this,” Full guard dropped.

 

“Len,” Barry whispered.

 

“Its fine Scarlet,” Len waved him off, looking over to the exit.

 

“I do too,” Barry murmured.

 

“What?” That was not what he was expecting.

 

“I love you too, I just didn’t think that you would love me back so I never said anything and was going to do that whole suffer in silence thing that I am use to,” At least he was rambling again.

 

“No suffering in silence, not anymore,” Len moved forward, pulling Barry in by the waist.

 

“Len I,” He was cut off with a brief kiss.

 

“No more,” He leant his forehead against Barry’s.

 

“Okay,” Barry breathed out, the excess energy starting to drain from his body.

 

“Want to get out of here, Scarlet?” He cupped the sides of Barry’s cheeks, looking him in the eyes.

 

“Yeah,” Barry nodded.

 

“Good, I know a place that serves great food, Saints and Sinners, you may have heard of it,” That sound of laughter was the best thing he had heard from Barry all night, well, maybe the second best thing.


End file.
